Scratch-R
The Scratch-R is a lottery feature/mini-game available via the Kwik-E-Mart. The regular Scratch-R was introduced to the game on January 30, 2013, and the Golden Scratch-R was released on February 28, 2013. Regular Scratch-R The Scratch-R is a minigame which was added to The Simpsons: Tapped Out on January 30, 2013 along with the Valentine's Day 2013 Event. Each ticket costs the player 250 Money and you are guaranteed to make a profit of at least 100 Money every time you play. You have to wait six hours before you are able to buy a ticket for Money again, or you can pay three Donuts for a ticket instantly. Odds Golden Scratch-R The Golden Scratch-R is a feature added to the game on February 28, 2013. It gives the players a chance to win at least six and up to 100 Donuts. Each ticket costs $0.99/£0.69/€0.89. The odds of wining the jackpot are low, but the odds of getting a more unusual combination are higher than when playing on the regular Scratch-R. As of March 2013, it was the most-purchased item in the store, despite being there for the shortest amount of time. This could be due to the fact that twelve Donuts are priced at $1.99/£1.49/€1.79 and buying two Scratch-R's for $1.98/£1.38/€1.78 is guaranteed to give at least twelve Donuts for a lower price. A poll was created on the Official game Forum about how many Donuts people had won for the Golden Scratch-R, and a surprisingly high fraction of people claiming to have won the jackpot of 100 Donuts. There is a slightly higher chance of getting nine Donuts (33.33%) than getting six Donuts (30.37%). Odds Platinum Scratch-R The Platinum Scratch-R is another version of the Scratch-R. The icon for the Platinum Scratch-R can be found along with the silver jackpot sticker which lies behind the winning combination. It is, like the other Scratch-R games, played from the Kwik-E-Mart. The Platinum Scratch-R is played with real money like the Golden Scratch-R. It was released on March 1, 2016, available for only three days. Odds Magic Scratch-R The Magic Scratch-R is another version of the Scratch-R. The Magic Scratch-R is played with real money like the Golden Scratch-R. It was released on October 3, 2017, available for 40 days during the Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event. Odds Holiday Scratch-R The Holiday Scratch-R is another version of the Scratch-R. The Holiday Scratch-R is played with real money like the Golden Scratch-R. It was released on December 5, 2017, available for 28 days during The Invasion Before Christmas 2017 Event. Odds Trivia *The Golden Scratch-R disappeared during the Christmas 2013 Event Holiday Donut sale on December 25–31, 2013. *The Platinum Scratch-R was released during the Burns' Casino 2016 Event, from on March 1-4, 2016, and March 24-27, 2016. *The Platinum Scratch-R was re-released in the Superheroes 2016 Event at the beginning of Issue 2 and lasted for 7 days. It was re-released once again when the Claws Combat questline started on July 19th 2016 and the Platinum Scratch-R lasted for 7 days. *If you don't complete a Scratch-R purchase and cancel it the game shows this message: Purchase cancelled. We are all heartbroken. Maggie is crying. So hey - congratulations! YOU MADE A BABY CRY. Gallery File:The Simpsons Tapped Out Itchy Scratchy.png|A Scratch-R ticket before being scratched. File:Golden scratch r.jpg|A Golden Scratch-R ticket before being scratched. File:Platinum scratch r.jpg|The Platinum Scratch-R template as it appeared in July 2013. File:Two bombs and one hammer.PNG|The Scratch-R in its daily scratch, featuring two bombs and a hammer. File:543548 558784004146293 1584559811 n.jpg|Winning the Jackpot on Scratch-R - $10,000. File:Jackpot.jpg|A Golden Scratch-R with a jackpot of 100 Donuts. File:TSTO - True bad Luck.png|You know you have a lot of bad luck if this happens to you. File:2015-10-21 14.34.54.png|Winning 2500 cash with the Scratch-R. File:Platinum ScratchR Waste Of Money.png|Winning 100 Donuts with the Platinum Scratch-R Magic Scratch-R 2017-10-04 23.42.48.png|Magic Scratch-R during Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event Holiday Scratch-R 2017-12-08.png|Holiday Scratch-R during The Invasion Before Christmas 2017 Event Holiday Scratch-R 85 Donuts 2017-12-08.png|Winning 85 Donuts with Holiday Scratch-R Category:The Simpsons: Tapped Out Category:Miscellaneous Category:Minigames